Retail therapy
by H6p8gv
Summary: Sophie is feeling the effects of pregnancy so Claire suggests retail therapy to help her...


A/N I would like to thank my good pal hippogriff-tamer for her help with this story. This is also a part of the used to be three now four part it is combined with Surprising news I don't own any of the characters

Sophie's stomach grumbled as she gazed upon the lone muffin on Charlie's plate. He smiled at hearing it.

"Do you want this muffin?" he asked, indicating it with his hand.

She nodded. He handed it to her and she immediately took a bite, moaning in pleasure.

Charlie tried to hide a snicker. "Good?"

She nodded again, wiping the pieces that fell from her mouth with a napkin. When she looked at him she frowned. "What are you laughing at?" Her voice sounded hurt.

His amusement faded quickly at her voice. "Soph, I was just amused by how much you were enjoying that muffin."

Claire walked into the room, a large dining area with pictures hanging on the wall and a wooden table that seated Lorenzo's entire family. She looked at Sophie then Charlie. "What's wrong?"

Charlie shrugged. "I don't know. All I did was laugh, but Sophie's upset."

Claire's eyes became alight with understanding. "Oh Sophie darling, it's alright," she said walking over to her and tenderly patting her shoulder.

Charlie gave his grandmother a quizzical look as he stood to help her with her chair. Claire patted his cheek before sitting. She smoothed down the gray skirt and blouse she was wearing. "She's five months pregnant Charlie."

He went over to to Sophie and put his hand on her shoulder. "I am sorry. I didn't mean to upset you.

She squeezed his hand. "I'm sorry, too. I don't know how to control my emotions."

"Charlie, why don't you sit down?"

"I can't Gran. I have work to attend to." He leaned down and kissed Sophie's cheek. "I apologize again," he whispered before bidding Claire goodbye and leaving.

Claire shook her head. "I think the only time he truly had a vacation was when we met you in Verona." She got up to get herself something to eat. When she returned she placed another muffin in front of Sophie. Sophie raised her eyebrow at her.

"You look like you wanted another," Claire said simply.

"Thanks," Sophie said, taking the muffin and biting into it.

They both were quiet for a few moments as they ate. Sophie glanced at the door, rubbing her stomach and frowning.

Claire saw her. "You know what we need today?" she asked suddenly.

"What?"

"Retail therapy."

"You mean shopping?" Sophie inquired.

Claire nodded. "It'll help get your mind off of your emotions."

Sophie stood up, the material of her pink dress tight around her stomach. "I could use some bigger clothes."

"Then it's settled."

-0-0-0-

Sophie and Claire headed to a nearby row of shops, a long lane full of stores ranging from baby and maternity wear to styles teenagers would wear, after they finished breakfast. In the first couple of shops Sophie found some blouses and pants that could be worn throughout the rest of her pregnancy. At the second shop a clerk, a young woman about Sophie's age even commented on how lovely a green blouse looked on Sophie, saying that the color brought out her eyes but Sophie barely heard it. She was lost in her own thoughts.

"What's on your mind?" Claire asked as they left the shop.

Sophie stopped and looked at her. "Claire, were you ever scared about becoming a mother while you were pregnant?"

"Yes, every new parent experiences that."

"I'm afraid that I won't be a good mother. I didn't exactly have a good role model growing up."

"Sophie," Claire said hugging her and gently smoothing down her hair. "You will make a great mother. You are kind, loving, and patient."

"Are you sure?" Sophie asked her voice deep with emotion.

"Of course, your experiences made you who you are and we learn from past mistakes."

Sophie smiled, wiping away a few tears that escaped with her hand.

Claire stepped away from her. "Feel better?"

Sophie nodded. "So what did you do when you felt scared?"

"I went to my mother and she told me that my flings were perfectly natural and that I should take things day by day."

Sophie wiped another tear from her cheek. "I don't usually cry like this." She let out a small laugh.

Claire gave her a sympathetic smile.

Sophie looked around. "You know what? I just remembered there were a dress and a couple of shorts that I liked in the first store we went to."

They walked back to the first store and purchased a blue dress and the shorts Sophie had mentioned. Claire paid for those items despite protests against it from Sophie. They were halfway out the door when Sophie was bumped by something. She looked up at what ran into her. "Isabella!" she exclaimed.

Isabella was carrying a blue and pink bag with a brown stuffed dog peeking out of it. a"Sophie, wow you look radiant!" It's like your skin is glowing."

"She does look radiant doesn't she?" Claire said from behind Sophie.

"Claire," Isabella greeted.

Claire responded in kind.

"I'm five months pregnant," Sophie told her friend, placing her hand on her stomach.

Isabella looked to Sophie for permission then placed her hand on Sophie's stomach. "Oh how wonderful! Do you know what you're having yet?"

"A girl."

"Lovely," Isabella crooned. "How are you and Charlie handling all this? I know that you wanted to wait until after you were married to have children."

"We were both shocked at first but I think we are both slowly warming up to the idea of becoming parents."

"It's so funny that I ran into you two today. I was just shopping for a friend's baby shower-a friend I haven't seen in a few weeks and was thinking how long it's been since I saw you."

"I know I've been busy lately," Sophie said.

Isabella smiled. "I can see that. Will you come to visit in Verona before you and Charlie leave for London? I know the other women would love to see you."

Sophie nodded.

-0-0-0-

When they arrived home, Claire headed to the family room while Sophie went upstairs to put away her recent purchases. As she stepped into her room she found Charlie. He was sitting at the oak desk typing on his laptop. She made a soft sound to get his attention.

He stopped typing and turned to her. "Hey."

"Hey, how's it coming?" she responded.

Charlie glanced quickly at his screen then back at her. "I'm almost done. Been shopping?" he asked pointing to the bags she was carrying.

Sophie nodded. "Claire thought we needed a shopping trip after breakfast."

He stood still facing her. "I was insensitive this morning. I'm still no quite used to the idea of parenthood."

Sophie placed the bags on the bed and walked closer to him. "I understand."

He took her hands in his. "You'll have to be patient with me. I will try to be more sensitive to your needs but I will also probably mess up."

Sophie smiled. "Oh, I'm sure you will."

Charlie grinned back. "So, do you want me to fail?"

"No," she answered, lacing their fingers together.

He pulled her closer, freeing his hands and gently enclosing her within his arms. "You seem like your in a good mood."

"I do, do I?"

He nodded. "The trip with Gran must have been fruitful."

"I did get a bunch of clothes," she said laying her head on his shoulder.

"I'm not talking about the clothes."

Sophie looked up at him, curious as to what he meant.

He saw her curiousity written on her face. "I'm talking about Gran easing your mind some. I know you were worried and Gran's always been helpful with her advice."

"Aren't you worried?"

"Yes, but I guess that's natural."

She raised an eybrow at him. "How'd you get so perceptive?"

"Gran," he answered simply.

Sophie laughed.

Charlie raised her chin with his fingers so that they were facing each other and brushed his lips across hers. "Seriously, Sophie, I'm glad that you're feeling better."

"Me too," she sighed. "but we still have four more months to go so you better get used to apologizing because like I said earlier, I'm sure you'll mess up many more times"

"Can't I just apologize now for everything and be done with it."

Sophie shook her head. "It doesn't work that way."

"Shame."

Sophie grinned as she kissed him. "Let's go downstairs and get something to eat. I'm hungry."


End file.
